ANTES DO EMBARQUE O INÍCIO DA AVENTURA
by Fugitivas de Azkaban
Summary: AMBER, EMILY E WENDY... TRÊS GAROTAS QUE VIVEM REALIDADES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES ESTÃO SE PREPARANDO PARA IR PARA HOGWARTS...


_**CAPÍTULO 1: APRESENTAÇÃO **_

_**AUTORIA: FUGITIVAS DE AZKABAN**_

_**CASA DOS TONKS, DIA DO EMBARQUE**_

_A garota de cabelos ruivos aloirados estava com muita pressa, fazia uma semana que verificava seu malão todo dia para ter certeza de que não esqueceria absolutamente nada: livros, caldeirão, uniforme, varinha, roupas, pertences pessoais, bolsa de dinheiro e é claro, seu hamster Tiny._

_Tiny era o menorzinho de toda uma ninhada e Amber se apaixonou por ele desde o primeiro instante, mesmo não tendo o tamanho normal de um hamster tinha a energia de dez ratinhos da sua espécie juntos, era brincalhão e possuía olhinhos vermelhos bem vivos. Já fazia um ano que era carregado por todos os lados por Amber e a menina dizia a todos que pudessem ouvir que Tiny a compreendia melhor do que ninguém._

_Amber olhou ao redor de seu quarto e por fim deu-se por satisfeita, estava certa de que nada havia deixado para trás. Olhou-se mais uma vez toda orgulhosa pelo espelho, enquanto admirava a capa escolar que já estava vestindo desde as cinco horas da manhã daquele dia. Não dormiu bem aquela noite de tanta ansiedade, finalmente o dia do embarque havia chegado._

_Já imaginava o momento em que o Chapéu Seletor diria o nome da casa à qual ela pertenceria e seu uniforme magicamente adquiriria as cores determinadas. Pensou "vermelho e dourado, sem dúvida!", tinha certeza de que pertenceria a Grifinória, assim como todos da sua família, inclusive seu pai._

_Por um breve momento o sorriso diante do espelho desapareceu e Amber olhou na direção da escrivaninha que ficava no canto de seu quarto. Dirigiu-se até ela e pegou o pergaminho que havia chegado pelo correio-coruja ontem ao anoitecer e mais uma vez leu as palavras escritas:_

"_**Olhos de Rubi,**_

_**Finalmente chegou seu grande dia e estou orgulhoso por isso, sei que é o momento que você aguarda há alguns anos com muita impaciência e ele hoje se faz presente em sua vida. Filha querida, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que tudo que mais desejava era estar ao seu lado e levá-la até a estação neste dia tão especial, porém, por mais distante que eu esteja, meu coração e pensamentos estarão todos em ti no momento do embarque.**_

_**Começa aqui, minha querida, uma nova fase de sua vida e desejo com todas as minhas forças que sejam anos inesquecíveis em sua vida.**_

_**Com amor daquele que te ama mais que tudo.**_

_**Beijos de seu pai,**_

_**A.T."**_

_Amber fechou os olhos por um momento e sorriu... "Olhos de rubi"... guardava com carinho o apelido carinhoso que seu pai lhe deu desde bebê, pelo menos é o que diziam seus tios e prima. Conhecia o rosto de seu pai apenas por fotos, ele exilou-se do país quando ela ainda tinha poucos meses e Amber entendia o motivo pelo qual ele agiu assim, foi pelo bem dela mesma. Mas intimamente guardava o medo de que seu pai talvez não quisesse voltar por culpa - lá pela morte da mãe. Seus tios explicavam que a única razão pela qual seu pai ainda não havia retornado era porque existiam rumores de que Você-Sabe-Quem na verdade não havia morrido na noite em que tentou assassinar o menino-que-sobreviveu, ele apenas refugiou-se para se restabelecer e voltar mais forte._

_Para Amber isso soava mais como mais uma história dos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, pois em seus onze anos recém completados jamais havia ouvido falar em retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem ou Comensais da Morte fiéis a alguém que nem existia mais, para ela, essa história já havia tido um começo, meio e fim._

_Chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos tristes e negativos, nenhum de seus medos ou inseguranças iriam atrapalhar seu dia. Respirou fundo, parou novamente em frente ao espelho, sorriu mais uma vez para sua imagem uniformizada e pensou "Hogwarts, aí vou eu!"._

_Girou nos calcanhares com determinação, olhou para Tiny que de dentro da sua gaiola em cima da cama a observava com atenção, deu um passo na direção de seu ratinho, tropeçou na barra da capa e... PLOFT!! Amber estatelou-se no chão como um gnomo tonto. A porta de seu quarto foi aberta rapidamente e sua tia apareceu assustada com o barulho que havia escutado:_

_Querida, você está bem?_

_Sentando-se no chão e recompondo-se um pouco, Amber olhou para a tia e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Andrômeda sorriu amorosamente, acostumada com o jeito estabanado de sua sobrinha, respirou aliviada e disse:_

_Amber, chegou à hora de irmos para a estação, está pronta?_

_A menina levantou em um pulo do chão, seus olhos brilhavam eufóricos, parecia um sonho. Abriu um sorriso largo e com toda convicção do mundo respondeu:_

_Sim._

_..._

_**Observação: **__**Os Contos de Beedle - O **__**Bardo : **__**livro de contos infantis que é citado no sétimo livro da série HP, representa o que seria para nós "Os Contos da Carochinha" ou para quem não conhece o termo, são aquelas histórias infantis que toda criança escuta (A Branca de Neve, Chapeuzinho Vermelho, etc). Portanto, o, mundo bruxo também tem um conjunto de histórias infantis bruxas que são os Contos de Beedle.**_

_**FAMÍLIA WIKINSTON, DUAS HORAS ANTES DO EMBARQUE**_

_Um Rolls Royce preto havia deixado uma grande casa luxuosa em South Kensington à cerca de uma hora e agora trafegava na região da Estação Central de Londres. Dentro dele uma menina abatida, porém de traços muito belos e pequenos olhos cinza claro estava no assento traseiro do carro com o rosto levemente encostado no vidro ao seu lado. O dia estava fresco e claro e os raios solares que entravam dentro do automóvel denotavam ainda mais a cor dourada de seus cabelos compridos e ondulados. A garota observava o movimento das ruas e seu rosto trazia certo ar de tédio._

_Ao seu lado seu irmão Phillip, três anos mais novo que ela, pulava, gritava e brincava animadamente, com o avião que havia feito com o exemplar do Profeta Diário do dia. Geralmente nesses momentos de travessura do irmão, Emily começaria a discutir com o menino calorosamente, dizendo que em vez de pedir um irmãozinho deveria ter escolhido um cachorrinho ou um gato, este, por sua vez irritaria cada vez mais sua irmã até seu pai ou mãe, dar um basta na situação: "Emily, por favor, seu irmão é mais novo, esqueceu que até bem pouco tempo atrás você fazia bagunça e se divertia junto dele? Vamos, parem com isso já!". Emi olhou para Phill, respirou fundo e voltou novamente seu olhar para a paisagem através da janela. Não estava disposta a brigar e muito menos implicar com seu irmão hoje, seus pensamentos vagavam pelos fatos ocorridos na festa da noite anterior._

_O Sr. Wikinston, resolveu realizar uma festa de comemoração para Emily por ter ingressado em Hogwarts antes da partida da menina no dia seguinte. Para o pai de Emi, todas as conquistas na vida eram dignas de ser comemoradas, mesmo as mais singelas ou óbvias, afinal não era novidade alguma alguém da família ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Emily adorava festas e estava descendo a escada pronta para a recepção. De onde estava já conseguia ouvir o burburinho animado dos convidados e o cheiro delicioso do buffet que vinha do salão de bailes. Pelo grande número de vozes, já sabia que seu pai havia convidado todos os familiares até o último grau de parentesco e alguns amigos mais chegados que podiam ser contabilizados em algumas dezenas. _

_Entrou no corredor principal da casa e dirigia-se ao grande portal de carvalho que separava a sala de eventos do restante da casa, estancou os passos no meio do caminho quando ouviu à sua direita vozes femininas que vinham do escritório de seu pai, pensou: "Deve ser mamãe e suas tias-avós, vou até lá antes de ir para o salão! Há muito tempo não as vejo". A porta estava entreaberta e no momento que Emi iria entrar no local, ouviu uma risada jocosa e cínica vinda de dentro da sala. A garota receosa parou atrás da porta entreaberta, nunca tinha ouvido alguém rir daquele jeito, quando escutou as seguintes palavras:_

_Querida Alexandra, mas é óbvio que essa garota sujará a reputação de nossa família, já completou onze anos e até agora não apresentou nenhum vestígio de vidência... – Alexandra, tia de Emi, riu mais alto ainda e acrescentou:_

_Bem que avisei Artemísia, que casar com bruxo de uma família proveniente de "trouxas" enfraqueceria nossos laços com o Dom da Vidência, mas ela jamais me ouviu... Sabe... - disse apontando para a filha Emma que estava ao seu lado, acredito que o dom não será perdido, minha filha apesar de ser a segunda na linha genealógica dessa geração, desde os sete anos apresenta pequenas previsões, mas achei melhor dizer nada a ninguém até o momento. Afinal as más línguas poderiam afirmar que eu e minha filha gostaríamos apenas de chamar atenção. Portanto carrego este segredo, sozinha há quatro longos anos, minha querida tia... – Alexandra adotou um ar de forte sofrimento e fingiu enxugar uma pequena lágrima no canto de seu olho – Não é mesmo filhinha?_

_Sim... - respondeu Emma – Tenho o dom, mas preciso ocultá-lo... – fez cara de choro._

_Minhas queridas, não se aflijam, acredito em vocês e não sou a única a ter certeza que Emily representa o fim de nosso dom... Mas agora fico tranqüila de saber que há esperança, mesmo assim a filha de Artemísia envergonha nossa família, pois será a primeira primogênita a não desenvolver nosso maior tesouro..._

_Emily não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que ouvia, ela? Considerada uma aberração? A culpada pelo fim da tradição secular da família? Suas mãos tremiam, não conseguia articular nenhuma reação diante daquela revelação. Pensou: "Então todos os sorrisos de compreensão de meus parentes, todas as palavras doces vindas de tia Alexandra, sempre foram falsas? Quando as tias-avós de minha mãe diziam para eu ter tranqüilidade, que meu dom chegaria no momento certo, mesmo sendo depois dos sete anos, mentiam? Vivo cercada de pessoas que me desprezam enquanto sorriem?"_

_Emi saiu correndo em direção as escadarias que levavam ao andar onde ficava seu quarto, não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente por causa das lágrimas que caíam, não queria saber de mais nada nem de festa alguma. Não queria olhar aquelas pessoas pelas quais sempre teve tanta admiração e saber que por trás de sorrisos e olhares bondosos só existia reprovação. Ao se aproximar da escada sentiu que bateu com força em alguém, momentos depois foi envolta por um abraço aconchegante e carinhoso, não precisou sequer olhar para saber quem era, estava segura._

_Artemíase ajoelhou diante de sua filha, enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo rosto da filha e disse:_

_Estava em meu quarto quando "Vi" o que aconteceria, minha filha. Sabia que encontraria você aqui, olhe para mim. – Emi ergueu os olhos e sua mãe prosseguiu – Filha eu sei que é a primeira vez que você se depara com pessoas de sentimentos e atitudes ruins, é com pesar que te digo que não será a última. O mundo está cheio de pessoas assim, meu bem, que sorriem mas querem ofender, que abraçam mas querem prejudicar. Porém existem também pessoas de valor querida, pessoas de bom coração, e estas você também encontrará._

_A menina parou de chorar e mais tranqüila continuou prestando atenção ao que sua mãe dizia:_

_A lição mais importante da vida Emily e você jamais deverá esquecer, é que o amor é o sentimento mais importante que existe. O amor que eu, seu pai e seu irmão sentimos por você sobrepõe qualquer sentimento ruim que tentar atingi-la querida, é a opinião daqueles que te amam verdadeiramente que importa. Emi, o Dom da Vidência, que carrego comigo, está dentro de você também, eu sei... Acontece que ele apenas se desenvolverá quando estiver pronta e se você realmente o desejar. Seu pai e eu queremos a sua felicidade. Não importa o caminho que você seguirá, jamais se sinta pressionada por ninguém. Você que decidirá o rumo que tomará sua vida._

_Emily abraçou sua mãe com toda força, era um pedido de desculpas silencioso. Sua mãe era tão bondosa e compreensiva e isto tornava a situação muito pior. Ela era incapaz de dar prosseguimento a linhagem de videntes da família, desviou o olhar quando percebeu que sua mãe parecia ler seus pensamentos. Por fim, Artemísia disse:_

_Filha, vamos para a festa que seu pai preparou para você..._

_Entraram no salão mãe e filha, a festa prosseguiu normalmente, mas a menina estava alheia a tudo. Distribuía sorrisos, mas não conseguia se alegrar. Mesmo no ápice da festa quando seu pai mostrou a todos a pintura que havia encomendado de um grande pintor "trouxa", onde Emily trajava o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa, casa à qual pertenceu toda família de seu pai e a sua mãe, ela não se sentia feliz._

_Saiu de seus devaneios com seu irmão olhando para ela no interior do carro assustado:_

_Irmãzinha, você está bem? Emily? Emiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Chegamos à estação, vamos?_

_Foi quando finalmente a garota percebeu que o carro estava estacionado, o malão e a gaiola de sua Coruja Negra da Cornualha estavam no carrinho de mão e seus pais apenas a aguardavam para irem até a Plataforma 9 ¾. Saiu para fora do automóvel e olhou para aquele local apinhado de gente._

_Seu pai com aquele sorriso jovial que sempre carregava no rosto virou-se e perguntou:_

_Preparada para mais uma grande aventura de sua vida? – gargalhou gostosamente e olhou com carinho para a filha._

_Emi olhou para seus pais e pensou "Eles são os melhores pais do mundo e sou a única responsável por pensarem mal deles, não posso falhar, não posso decepcioná-los mais..." e respondeu:_

_Vamos papai, estou preparadíssima!_

_..._

_**WENDY BLANK, NOITE ANTERIOR AO EMBARQUE**_

_Já fazia duas horas que Wendy estava virando de um lado para o outro da cama e não conseguia dormir, estava muito agitada com a iminência de sua partida. Olhou para o teto de seu quarto que estava cheio de estrelinhas que brilhavam no escuro, sorriu ao lembrar quando seu pai chegou do hospital com os encartes cheios delas, "Pequena, vamos criar um céu que será só seu!", parecia fazer tanto tempo..._

_Perguntava-se como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Há dois anos atrás ela poderia ser considerada uma garota absolutamente normal, freqüentava a escola regular, seu pai era médico cardiologista e sua mãe cuidava da casa, eram muito felizes._

_Sua mente vagava por dias passados e trazia boas recordações e sensações, recordou-se de quando seu pai a buscava depois da escola para tomarem um sorvete antes do jantar escondido da sua mãe ou quando os três deitavam no gramado do parque e davam nomes para as nuvens que passeavam pelo céu. Gargalhou sozinha para a escuridão do seu quarto e por um segundo esqueceu que aqueles momentos não passavam de lembranças._

_Infelizmente nem todos os momentos passados eram bons e aqueles que ela evitava pareciam adquirir mais força no negrume de seu quarto. Veio em sua mente a imagem do dia em que foi ao hospital ver seu pai pela última vez, sua mãe a levava pela mão e estava extremamente abatida. Wendy sentia seu coração acelerado dentro do peito e um medo inexplicável. Parou diante da porta fechada do quarto hospitalar, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida, "Vamos filha, seu pai está esperando". Girou a maçaneta lentamente e visualizou seu pai recostado na cama, assim que viu a filha John sorriu com a pouca força que lhe restava, "Venha pequena, sente-se ao lado do papai". A menina obedeceu prontamente e sentou-se rapidamente ao lado de John._

_O pai de Wendy segurou a mão pequenina da filha entre as suas e olhou longamente para sua menininha, respirou fundo e disse "Filha... eu e a mamãe já conversamos com você sobre a minha doença e que não tenho como sarar dela certo?..." – Wendy respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça – "O papai está muito cansado pequena e quero descansar, mas antes quero lhe pedir algumas coisas..." – A menina sabia que este dia chegaria. Seus pais já haviam explicado tudo. Acreditava que já estava preparada, mas porque a tristeza que sentia doía tanto em seu peito? Não podia demonstrar para seu pai que ela não era a mocinha que ele esperava, tinha vontade de gritar, chorar, dizer que ainda não era hora de seu pai ficar tão cansado, mas por mais vontade que tivesse de fazer tudo isso decidiu não agir como uma bebezinha._

_Wendy engoliu seco e perguntou: "O que quer me pedir paizinho?" – John sorriu e prosseguiu "Quero que cuide de sua mãe para mim, estejam sempre unidas mesmo quando estiverem distantes uma da outra, independentes das circunstâncias jamais duvide do amor que ela sente por você, nunca fique triste e acima de tudo seja feliz Wendy." – A menina abraçou o pai com toda força e ele completou "Onde quer que eu esteja olharei por você e por sua mãe e um dia nos encontraremos novamente pequena, tenha certeza disto tanto quanto tem nas estrelas que surgem toda noite no céu"._

_A lembrança esvaiu-se como fumaça, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas recordou-se da promessa que fez ao pai e não chorou. Veio-lhe no pensamento o dia do sepultamento de seu pai, após as homenagens quando chegou em casa junto de sua mãe e percebeu o vazio que ficou no lugar de seu pai. Subiu as escadas correndo e fechou-se em seu quarto. Sua respiração ofegava, seus olhos ardiam e pensou "Papai me perdoe, mas não agüento mais segurar..." – Um misto de raiva e dor oprimia seu peito, gritou a plenos pulmões como nunca tinha feito em toda sua vida, seus olhos estavam embaçados tamanha era a quantidade de lágrimas que deles caíam, foi quando aconteceu algo que mudaria ainda mais sua vida. Toda sua coleção de bichinhos de cristal em sua estante estourou no momento que sua mãe entrava em seu quarto. Mary correu em direção à filha, sentou-se no chão junto dela e a abraçou, Wendy havia entrado em silêncio absoluto diante do acontecido._

_Aquele tinha sido o dia em que descobriu que era "bruxa", depois do incidente sua mãe explicou a ela tudo sobre o mundo bruxo, que haviam muitos deles vivendo no meio das pessoas que Wendy considerava normais e que estava muito orgulhosa de que sua filha fosse tão especial._

_Wendy não entendia como Mary sabia tanto sobre magia e bruxaria, mas sua mãe disse que teve na infância uma amiga que era bruxa e por isso não se assustou com o que havia acontecido a filha. Wendy aceitou a explicação e não questionou mais nada, sua mãe nunca foi de comentar sobre seu passado e a menina tinha medo de magoá-la se questionasse demais._

_Decidiu levantar-se, definitivamente não conseguiria dormir, saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés e empurrou a porta do quarto de sua mãe que era de frente ao seu. A janela do quarto de Mary estava aberta e apesar de escuro o luar iluminava os cabelos de Wendy que eram loiros claríssimos e parte dos cabelos tão castanhos de sua mãe. "Como ela é linda, será que ela ficará bem sem mim?". Wendy havia relutado em ir para Hogwarts assim que sua cartinha chegou, não queria deixar sua mãe sozinha, quem cuidaria dela? Mas Mary foi categórica com a filha e disse que Wendy iria para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, que ela ficaria bem e explicou que se encontrariam nas férias e festas._

_Wendy deu um passo para trás e estava fechando a porta atrás de si quando ouviu:_

_Não consegue dormir filha? – disse Mary_

_Desculpe se te acordei mamãe – respondeu Wendy_

_Já estava acordada querida, deite aqui comigo._

_A menina acomodou-se ao lado de sua mãe na cama, Mary prosseguiu:_

_Querida, ficarei bem, não se preocupe... Manteremos contato e sempre que precisar de mim estarei presente. Sei que está assustada, pois é um mundo novo que se abre, mas tenha certeza Wendy que belos momentos estão reservados a você. A vida nos abre apenas as portas certas minha filha, jamais tenha medo de passar por elas! Acredita em mim?_

_Sim, acredito._

_Naquele momento Wendy finalmente acalmou-se, envolta pelo abraço de sua mãe fechou os olhos tranquilamente, as inseguranças haviam sumido, precisava acreditar no futuro e em si mesma, estava na hora de seguir e tudo melhoraria! "Seja feliz Wendy" – lembrou mais uma vez do pedido de seu pai, sorriu e adormeceu._

_..._


End file.
